


Bloody Murder (A Count Mickey Dragul Fan story)

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bounty Hunter, Count Mickey Dragul, Disney Movies, Drama, F/M, Gore, Mystery, Oswald Van Helsing, Romance, Vampire Hunter, Vampires, Victorian era, mythical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: (Based on the comic works done by Twisted-Wind on DeviantArt) Trouble is stirring in London when a vast array of vampires are lurking the streets, by letter, Oswald Van Helsing and Count Mickey Dragul is cast by the local town people, begging them to deal with the monstrosities. So they set off, carrying a gang to put the stop of the killing or die trying.





	1. Bloodlust

Chapter I: Bloodlust 

London. One of the most beautiful cities known to mankind, but not tonight, tonight it raining sideways, cold and dark. A female rabbit in a tan nightgown was running barefoot onto the empty streets, gasping for air as her black hair whipped with the wind. 

"P-Please! Help me!" She screamed, her voice echoing the streets. Behind her, just a few inches, was a bloodthirsty vampire, with a wicked smile. The rabbit made it to a store and started banging on the locked door. "Please! Unlock the door! Help me! Help me! Ah-!" 

With a tough pull of the hair, the female's head jerked back, and two sharp fangs entered her neck, she screamed, kicked, and punched. But in just two minutes, she stopped fighting and fell loose as her throat was ripped out, blood dripping down her lifeless body as she was slammed to the ground, her eyes now grey and dull. The vampire rat smirked as two other cloaked vampires approached behind him. 

"Very good, Russell. You were very diligent. I suppose you know what must be done?" 

"Very much so," Russell smirked and grabbed the arm of the rabbit, dragging her along the dark and rainy street, a dark look in his eyes. 

________________

In a snowy forest, a young light blue rabbit with a black hooded cloak was walking, her outfit consisted of brown trousers, a tan long-sleeved shirt with lace on the cuffs, a black belt along her waist, and black knee-high boots. She stopped and with her violet eyes she looked up to see a gang of black wolves snarling at her. She pulled back her hood, her long straight blue hair melting into the cold air, her bangs perfectly shaped and cut at her eyebrows. 

She reached behind her, this made the biggest wolf of all roar and run towards her. Her eyes widen and pulled out her collapsible scythe. When uncollapsed, it was unbelievably bigger than her, yet with complete ease, she dragged it upwards, chopping the head off of the wolf, once the head dropped to the graceful white ground, it faded into dust. The rest of the wolves began to run towards her. 

She hummed and swung her scythe once more, launching herself forward, jumping on tree trunks to make her have some height, even though it was only by a little. She swung downwards to stick the very tip of the blade into the wolves back, she then yanked back and landed on the wolves back, before it dissipated, she jumped off and spun around at lightning speed, make her blade cut and chop anything in her way, she landed on her feet and continued to run forward. However, a wolf pounced on her, snapping his jaws in her face, it had her pinned, she growled and jerked her face away, she kicked upward and the wolf writhed in pain as she kicked its stomach.

This gave her the chance to slice her scythe upwards, killing the wolf as she got back up, running a few more steps, she finally reached the clearing, a beautiful black castle standing proud and tall. She smiled and pulled up her hood, walking towards it. Growling was heard, and one last wolf stood, she jerked her head back as it was readying to pounce, her eyes became determined and she sliced sideways, cutting it in half, it crashed into the snow, and it finally vaporized. 

She heard clapping and aimed her scythe towards the sound, she untensed once she saw her father; Oswald Van Helsing and the legendary Count Mickey Dragul, standing only a few meters away. Oswald was wearing his signature top hat, a black coat, brown trousers, and a tan shirt. The count was wearing a white shirt, red vest, and black trousers. 

"You've done very well, Erica, and with only a few months of training." The mouse smiled, Erica dropped her scythe and leaned back, landing in the snow, letting it cool her off as she panted. 

"So...does that mean...I completed my task?" She panted. The two men chuckled and walked towards her. "Yes, dear. That means you're done." Oswald said as he held out his hand to his daughter, who took it graciously. He pulled her up, dusting the snow off of her as she collapsed her scythe, strapping it to her back, they all headed back to the castle. 

"How's mother and aunt Mina doing?" Erica questioned as the opened the dark oak doors. 

"They're both fine, having tea in the dining hall I presume," Mickey responded as they hung up their cloaks. The trio walked towards the said dining hall, Erica's heels making small noises against the marble flooring, opening another set of dark oak doors, they were met with a nice warm smell of tea, two beautiful ladies were sitting down around a big round table with a white table cloth. 

The cat was wearing a purple lace dress with a black corset and small hat, the dress perfectly complemented her violet eyes. The mouse was wearing a dark red dress with a black corset, her long black hair loose. They both turn and smile at the trio. "We were wondering where you three have gone." The cat smiled. 

"Sorry, Ortensia," Oswald replied, kissing his wife's cheek and sat down, Mickey did the same, and Erica sat down as well. "How did your training go?" Mina questioned as she poured the three some gray earl tea. 

"It went well. Erica is learning really well-" Mickey started off, but was interrupted by a monotone from the young huntress. "I got pounced on." 

The table went silent as they looked at the young rabbit, staring at her cup with brows furrowed. Her ears drooping. 

"It happens, darling. What matters is that you got out of it, right?" Her mother smiled and grabbed her hand. Erica didn't respond, she just nodded. Oswald sighed and got up from his chair, kneeling next to Erica. "Erica, look at me, sweetheart." 

She does so, her violet eyes staring back into his pale blue ones. "What you did out there was the best you've done in three months, we're all so proud of you. Me, especially. Besides, what was rule number one of the scythe training?" 

"...Never doubt myself." 

"That's my girl." Oswald smiled, she gave a weak smile back, Mina then realized and her ears perked up. "Oh! Before I forget; this was addressed to you, Oswald." Everyone looked to the female mouse, she pulled out a white envelope with a red stamp, she handed it to Oswald. He grabbed it and with a flick of his wooden thumb, opened it. He skimmed through it with a dull face, until his eyes widened. "Holy shit." 

"What is it?" Mickey asked. 

"I've been called to London, there have been many female killings, people suspect vampires," Oswald replied shakily. The group remained silent as Oswald sat back down. 

"Dammit. What am I going to do? I can't just pack up and leave everyone. Especially since I promised Erica to train her..." 

"Take me with you!" Erica stood up proudly. "Out of the question." Oswald glared. 

"Actually..." Ortensia thought for a moment. "What if you bring her and Mickey? That way, you have an advantage. I don't want you to get hurt, honey bunny." Oswald looked at his wife with a saddened look. "Come on, Father. You just said I've been doing my best. Come on, please!" 

"We can both keep an eye on her, Oz." Mickey chuckled. Oswald huffed, closing his eyes. "Fine, Fine. I'll let you both come." Erica cheered, jumping up and down. 

"When do you leave, love?" Ortensia peeked at the letter. "I have to leave as soon as possible. I'm just worried about you two being here by yourselves." Oswald said, looking at her, worried. Ortensia puffed out her cheeks. "Now don't you pull that on me, Ozzy. We're strong women who can take care of themselves." 

"Are you sure?" Mickey held Mina's hand.

"I'm positive, Mickey." Mina nodded. "Alright then." Oswald smiled. "We're heading to London."


	2. Sunlight

Chapter II: Sunlight

As the steamy locomotive arrived at the station, three figures stepped off. 

Van Helsing looked around as the Count and Erica stood by his side, The count wearing a large black cloak with a hood to help not only hide his face but to also help with the painful sunlight. 

Oswald nudged his head to the left, and the trio went out of the train station and onto the busy streets of London. “We’ll first go to the last crime scene, hopefully, the person who sent the letter is there,” Oswald mumbled, the pair nodded in return, and they headed their way. 

Mickey took note of all the life that filled the streets in London, children from the local orphanage playing, the street vendors selling foods to the townsfolk, the stores filled with luxurious clothing and more, he shook out of his thoughts as they entered a shady ally way, he sighed in relief as he took the hood off, but his eyes widened at the sight before him.

A female rabbit, hung upside down by her feet, blood dripping as she is swinging back an forth. He looked beside him to see Erica horrified, but she took a deep breath and held on a strong face as best as she could as her father looked around. 

“Seems like she was dragged.” The rabbit hummed, pointing to the dried blood on the cobblestone ground. 

“Dragged by what? A vampire?” Erica questioned. Oswald nodded. “Seems that way. Only thing is, where is it now?” 

The trio looked around, the uneasiness swallowing them in waves, Erica’s eyes suddenly widened as she felt her coin purse yanked from her pocket. “Hey!” She yelled, chasing after the small shadow, her father missed her hand by inches, not being able to stop her. “Shit! Erica! Come back!” 

“Van Helsing?” 

Oswald and the Count quickly turned back around, Oswald’s wooden arm whipped out its gun, loaded and pointing at a female mouse, while the Count’s fangs were unsheathed. The mouse had chocolate brown fur and red eyes, she smiled at Mickey, as she unsheathed her fangs too. 

“Who are you?” The hunter growled, already pissed off. “Please calm down.” She whispered. “I’m the person who sent the letter.” 

——————

Erica looked out on the busy street, looking back and forth, until she saw a little boy cow, holding her bag full of coins, she quickly followed him, calling out for someone to stop him, but nobody seemed to mind her as the chase went on. The boy ran past some vendors, knocking over a barrel full of apples. The vendor cursed at the boy, and gasped as Erica zipped by with a loud “Apologies!” 

She hopped on some crates and tackled the boy, who whined and yelled, she was quick to grab his arm and yank the purse away. She huffed and made him look at her, blue eyes full of tears as he whined, kicked, and punched her, doing little damage. 

“Where is your mother?” She asked as she held a firm grip, being careful not to actually hurt him. “Go to ‘ell! My mum is not ‘ere!” The boy cried.

Erica’s eyes widened as he spoke to her in such language, she thought back to when her mother got onto her about her own mouth back when she was his age, oh how she regretted it back then, having fresh lemon juice in your mouth was not fun. The rabbit sighed and decided to bring him to the authorities, maybe they could find his mother.

“The police ain’t gonna help you!” The boy growled. 

“What?” Erica questioned, her eyes widening once again. The blue-eyed cow growled once more. “I ‘aid, the police ain’t gonna help you! Now you better let me go before-“

“There he is! John!” The two look up to see an older looking cow, about her age, rush up to them, she quickly let the boy go as the brown-eyed cow hugged the little one. “Oh man! I thought I lost you for good!” The older cow looked up to Erica. “Thank you, miss! I’m sorry if my little brother causes you trouble.”

“I-It’s quite alright. Just teach him not to steal other people’s belongings.” Erica mumbled as she looked to the side, the older cow huffed and glared at John. “Now what have I told you about stealing?”

“But-“

“No buts! Apologize to this lady. Go on!” John whimpered and looked down. “Sorry.” Erica knew that the boy didn’t mean it, so she just waved her hand in dismissal. The older cow smiled. “Again, I’m so terribly sorry about him, My name’s Arthur, Arthur Cooper.” He held out his gloved hand, Erica looked at him, then his hand. She sighed. “Erica, Erica-“

She paused, she didn’t want to give out her last name, it could get her into huge trouble, not only with him but with her father. “...Erica...Morgan.” 

“Well Miss Morgan, Sorry once more. You have a lovely afternoon, now. C’mon, John.” Arther smiled and took John’s hand, walking away, giving her one more glance. Erica looked at her brown money pouch, bouncing it in her hand, she put it back into her pocket and turned away, her eyes widened as she held a nervous smile. “Where am I?”


	3. Alliance

Chapter III: Alliance 

“You really expect us to believe that?” Oswald asked the mouse. She shook her head and gave him a melancholy smile. “Of course not, however...” She pulled out some parchment and cleared her throat.

“ _Oswald Van Helsing, You do not know who I am, however, I hope you head my words in this parchment. London is in terrible danger, many innocent women are being slaughtered by night, and if this not stops, there will be none left. This is the work behind vampires, I hope you please at least consider helping us out._ ”

She folded it and put it back in her satchel. Mickey looked to see that the hunter’s gears were turning in his head, his eyes still locked on the vampire. “What do you get out of it?” Mickey asked.

“Freedom from my herd. My herd is the one doing these killings and-“ She stopped to hear the rabbit cock his gun. She gulped and continue to talk shakily. “And I want it to stop. We never resorted to killing for fun, and that’s what they are doing, we usually take blood to survive, and we do it by going undercover and doing blood drives.” She gestured to the streets. “Many people who donated blood were thinking it was going to hospitals...however, they go to us.”

“Why stop doing that then?” Oswald mumbled. The vampire looked down. “All the good people in my herd were killed by The Mastermind.”

“Who is the Mastermind?” The count questioned.

“Nobody knows.”

“You’re so full of shit!” Oswald yelled.

“No, I’m serious! Nobody knows! The Mastermind stays in a locked building where our camp is, no one is supposed to go in or out! Whenever someone is asked to go in by The Mastermind, they don’t come back out! The Mastermind is behind all of this! He decided that the blood drives were not enough!” The vampire pleaded. Her ears dropping. “Please! You can kill me if you want! Just please promise me you’ll stop this!”

Oswald looked at her, unfazed, however, he put his gun down and put it back in its slot. “Alright. If we’re going to be allies, I need a name.” The vampire smiled and bowed. “Annalise Copper pleased to meet you.”

“Alright, Annalise, once we find my daughter, we’ll find a safe house and make a plan.” Oswald nodded and looked to the exit, Mickey pulled his hood up, Annalise’s face paled. “You don’t know where she is? It’s turning dusk! My herd comes out around dusk!”

“What?!” Mickey and Oswald quickly turn to her.

——————————————-

Erica continued to walk through the streets, seeing everyone head inside for the night, she huffed and rubbed the back of her head. The teen looked up to the cloudy night sky, the moon was bright and full, of was like a scene of a painting, all of a sudden, a scream was heard, she quickly uncollapsed her scythe and ran towards the sound, a female monkey held her arm as a male vampire loomed over her.

“Hey!” The teen called. The two looked to her as she held a dark look. “Step away from the broad.” The monkey slowly stood up and ran away. The vampire looked back but shrugged. “No matter...found someone better.”

He quickly lunges forward, Erica does as well, the tip of her scythe dragging a bit, making sparks on the cobblestone. She dropped to her knees and slid, tilting back as the vampire tried to swipe her, she got up and turned back, smirking as the beast growled, Erica then started to swing, fast and strong. Yet no matter what direction, he dodged, he tried to get her legs, but she hopped up, and kicked him in the face, making him yell as he ran towards her, she jumped on the nearby wall to get leverage, as she lifted her blade upwards, he saw this, so by once she met the vampire, he turned to black fog. The blade impaling the street.

“Dammit!” She huffed as she yanked the blade out and she looked around. Once she heard no sounds, she continued to walk with her scythe. Her boots making the only sound in the streets, until she heard a familiar voice. “Erica!”

She looked to the side to see her Father and her Uncle running towards her, she was about to walk towards them, but then saw Annalise, she growled and charged towards the trio, confusing them at first, he then saw Annalise tense up, hissing he stood in front of the two, his hands up. “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stand down, Erica!”

“What are you doing?! She’s a vampire!”

“She’s a colleague!” Mickey reasoned. She growled. “Listen, lady, I’m not up for any funny games!”

“I told you to stand down!” Oswald yelled, making the teen look at her father’s ice-cold eyes. She huffed and did so. “Alright...”

“My name is Annalise, love. I have a plan.” She smiled.

————————————————

The group found shelter in an old run-down building near the outskirts of London, They were sitting at the table, as they got down to dirty business, filling Erica in.

“So...how do we kill The Mastermind,” Mickey asked as Annalise looked down. “Well...Uhm...” she looked to the side, then to the group. “You can’t.”

“Beg your pardon?” Oswald asked, raising his brows.

“You can’t.”

Silence hung around the room until Oswald hit the table. “The fuck we can’t! There has to be some weakness! Silver bullets.”

“Wouldn’t faze them.”

“Sunlight.”

“Immune.”

“Wooden stake.”

“Wouldn’t feel a thing.”

“What the fuck!” Oswald punched the table, cracking it. “Then what the hell are doing here?! We’re here to stop the killings! We can’t stop it if we can’t kill the main problem.”

“Why don’t we just kill off the minions?” Mickey questioned.

“No, No, No, No! That doesn’t stop it! That puts it on hold! A VanHesling does not put things on hold!”

The female vampire put her finger on her jaw, thinking. “However, there is one way to weaken his state...you could kill them then.”

“Now we’re talking,” Erica mumbled.

Annalise got up and walked towards Oswald, her height only reaching to his chest. “A true VanHelsing must defang him.”

“Do what now?” Erica and Oswald asked at the same time. She nodded. “Once you defang him, he will become weakened, and it will give you a chance to stab right here.” She lightly poked his upper side. He gulped and nodded. “Okay...shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Alright then. Tomorrow afternoon we will head back to the crime scene.” She headed towards the stairs and smiled. “Thank you for trusting me...all of you. Have a safe night.” She walked upstairs, a soft click of a door and lock was heard.

“I’ll watch out for anyone tonight,” Mickey suggested, Oswald nodded and looked to Erica.

“Where did you go?”

“Oh, some boy tried to steal my coin purse. On my way back I ran into a vampire.” She replied, setting her weapon on the cracked table. Oswald’s eyes widen. “How did you fight?”

“How did I fight?” The teen raised an eyebrow, her violet eyes looked at her father. “I fought diligently...Why?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Oswald put his hands up.

“If you wanted to know if I was alright why didn’t you ask _‘Are you Alright’_? Instead of _‘How did you fight’_?”

“I-I just said the first thing that came to my head. They mean the same thing, honey.” Oswald tried to reason with her, but Erica just looked at her father with uncertainty. “Understood.”

She whipped around, her long hair following her as she walked up the stairs to get some rest.

Oswald huffed and sat back down. “What are you doing? Go get some rest.” Mickey looked at the hunter.

“I don’t trust you or her, maybe you two will Gang up on me.” Oswald glared at Mickey, followed by a smirk, Mickey shoved Oswald who had a devious look on his face as the two laughed into the night.


	4. Disappearance

The small group was walking down the midnight street, keeping an eye and ear out for any trouble.

“You checked the west side of town, Mickey?” Annalise asked.

“All clear.” He confirmed. The female vampire nodded, then continued walking. “Remember, we only want the body.” She reminded.

“What do we do with it after we get it?” Erica questioned. Annalise gave her a small smile, sadness in full. “We’re going to give it a proper burial.”

Once they turned the corner, all of their eyes widened.

The body was gone.

All that was there was the bloodied rope.

“Where the hell did it go?!” Oswald roared. “T-They must have taken it! The Mastermind!” Annalise whimpered.

“B-But they-what?!” Erica gawked.

Footsteps were heard, everyone jerked back towards the entrance of the alleyway, before the Vanhelsings could do anything, Annalise pushed the three behind a crate.

“What are you-“ Oswald growled, but the female vampire hushed the agitated Rabbit. She slowly walked away from the crate, just in time as two other vampires walked in, one of them being the same vampire that murdered the poor rabbit.

“Annalise? What are you doing here?” Russell growled as the female glared. “I came here to feast! I thought there would be some scraps left.”

“You know the Mastermind,” The other one smiled as he rested his hands behind his head. “Always so selfish.”

“Shut up, Jack.” Russell turned to him, then back to the mouse. “The Mastermind has already picked up the package. They want another by tomorrow, dead of night.”

“Who’s gonna do it?”

“You.”

The group’s eyes widen once more as Erica swallowed hard. Annalise remained firm. “Very well. Virgin by the dead of night. I shall see to it.”

“Good luck Anna~” Jack smiled as he gave a wink and thumbs up.

“Don’t act like you and me are friends.” She hissed, making Jack laugh as Russell and he left. She counted to 30, she then turned back to the crate. The three slowly come out of hiding. “What are we going to do?” Mickey questioned.

“If we need to take down the Mastermind, we need to lure them to us.” The female mouse said.

“How?” Erica questioned.

Annalise glanced at the hanging rope, and the three got the idea.

“Fuck that! I’m not killing an innocent!” Oswald roared.

“Father...” Erica hushed.

“Ozzie, we don’t have much of a choice here, pal.” Mickey tried to calm him down, but Oswald shook him off. “NO! I’m not gonna do it!”

“Please! We only will have to kill one person! That’s it-“

“Fuck this!” Oswald yelled as he stormed out of the alleyway.

“Father! Wait!” Erica rushed to follow him. “I thought Vanhelsings finishes things!” She yelled.

This made Oswald’s steel eyes widen, he stops.

“THIS is the only way to distract them long enough to kill them.” Erica glared at her father’s back. “THIS is the only way to finish it!”

There was nothing but silence. A shaky breath came out of the female rabbit's mouth after she realized she yelled at her teacher, her father.

“Please Oswald, only one.” Mickey pleaded. The hunter’s left ear twitched. He huffed and turned, glaring at the trio. “I must be out of my mind... One! That’s it!”

“Ah! Thank you! We shall look for a volunteer tomorrow!” Annalise clapped her hands together.

“Goody,” Oswald said sarcastically.

——————

Four black-cloaked figures walked around the busy market, following a beautiful blonde haired cat carrying a fruit basket. The figures turn to each other.

“Okay, we got one shot at this, raise no suspicion,” Annalise warned. They nodded, Oswald looked beside him, a fruit stand stood big and tall. He kicked it with his foot, and a red delicious apple rolled towards the alleyway, passing the cat, it caught her attention, she chased after it. Mickey followed, unsheathing his fangs with a hiss, making the cat turn, she was about to scream, until Oswald covered her mouth. Apologies and prayers spilling out of his mouth to her.

Mickey stuck his fangs in and forced them back out, ripping her throat out, her eyes stayed wide as all of her weight shifted to Oswald, colors fading from her forest-green eyes.

Oswald slowly put her down on the cobblestone, closing her eyes after he said one last prayer.

Annalise put a comforting hand on the hunter’s shoulder. “We will kill the Mastermind before they get to her. We will give her a proper burial.” She reassured. Oswald nodded, and they started to tie her up as Erica stood watch . Just as they were hoisting up the body, Erica saw two people coming towards them.

“Guys! Abort! Abort!” She yelled, making everyone freeze.

“What do you mean abort?! We can’t abort!” Oswald hissed.

“A man and a son are coming! Take it down!”

“We can’t!” Mickey hissed.

“Mickey, give me your cloak, let’s hope those two are blind as bats!” Annalise said, he gave her his cloak and she put it over the body as they hid in the shadows and behind barrels.

When they heard footsteps,

Their breaths stopped.


End file.
